Generally, vehicles, such as all-terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) and utility vehicles (“UVs”) are used to carry one or more passengers and cargo over a variety of terrain. Some ATVs and UVs may include side-by-side seating, in which a passenger may be seated next to the driver at the front of the vehicle. Side-by-side vehicles also may include a rear seating area to accommodate additional passengers in the vehicle. An upper frame assembly may be provided over the seating area(s) of the vehicle. Additionally, ATVs and UVs may have a powertrain to deliver power to ground-engaging members. Exemplary ground engaging members include tires, skis, or any other device for moving the vehicle across the ground. Powertrains may include various types of motors, such as combustion driven motors and/or electric motors.